


Flowers for the Birthday Boy

by ayarukis



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, gay old guys, late bday gift hi victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarukis/pseuds/ayarukis
Summary: Victor never remembers his birthday. Thankfully, someone else does.
Relationships: Jay Kidman/Victor Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Flowers for the Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> good morning helios tag i am reporting live from the shitty chrome book my school has issued out in these trying times.
> 
> i love helios a lot and um i really like victor and jay i think they're a match made in heaven <3 this was meant to be released on victors birthday.... that obviously didn't happen but hey its still his birth month that has to count for something

Winters were always the worst in New Million. It never snowed, no, but it was always so dry and cold, the streets were icy which was awful during patrols Victor was never a fan of the outdoors, let alone when it was _cold._ He supposes his birthday is the best thing to come from the winter, but even then he doesn't care much for it. He'd forget how old he is if Nova and Jack didn't barge into his office with a big cake and those childish cone hats they insist on him wearing too. They haven't changed at all, he laments as he sets aside his slice of coffee cake. He just took it to amuse Nova and Jack, even taking a bite or two. It was perfect, Jack made it after all, but he was never a fan of sweets anyways.

A knock on his door had him turning in his chair, and while the person standing at the door isn't the last person he expects to see, the bouquet was definitely a shock. Jay grinned seeing Victor's flabbergasted expression. "I didn't mean to get you so shocked." He chuckled. Victor's eyes went from the flowers to Jay's face, looking proud of himself.

"Well, I can't say I'm the most popular person here. Unlike mister model hero." He teased, standing from his desk to take the bouquet from Jay´s hands. "Thank you, Jay. They´re lovely."

"Ahh, are they? I got these pretty blue ones to match your eyes..." He delicately touched the petals with his gloved hand. "I know you know more about flowers than me, hopefully I didn't curse you out in flower language."

"Well..." Victor looked back to the soft blue of the bluebells, the bright white and rich purple of the lilies, the sweet smelling lavender, the tickle of their leaves and baby's breath against his chin. "Bluebells mean many things… Gratitude, humility… A declaration of love, even."

Jay coughed on the last point, "w-well, sure… You could read it like _that_. Not saying I'm not thankful! You do a lot for us, for Helios and substance research an-and a lot for me..."

The younger man chuckled, smiling fondly at Jay’s flustered expression. “You don’t have to be so shy. I’m sure everyone by now knows we’re dating.”

“I think when you say ‘I’m interested in Jay’ to other people it translates to wanting to experiment on me...” He sighed, but couldn’t help but admire his beau with the colors from the flowers glowing gently onto his skin, his expression softening as he held out his arm. “Whatever. Come on, I’ll show you back to the north rooms so we can get it in water.”

Victor was never the number one fan of his birthday. He never remembered it when he was so engaged in his research. But with Jay's hand in his, the smile he saves for him, the beautiful bouquet he bought for _him_ … Well, maybe he’ll mark his calendar next year.


End file.
